1. Field
The present invention relates to a support apparatus for a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support apparatus for a washing machine, which can be easily exchanged and height of which can be automatically adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is classified into a pulsator type washing machine or a drum type washing machine. As a pulsator or a drum rotates, vibration is generated in the washing machine, so that noise is generated. In particular, if the washing machine is unstably installed on the ground, much vibration and noise may occur when the pulsator or the drum rotates.
Legs are installed at the bottom of the washing machine. The legs support the washing machine in a state in which the washing machine is spaced apart from the floor or the ground. In order to minimize the vibration and noise of the washing machine, the legs must be stably secured on the ground.
However, since the ground may have an irregular surface, at least one of the legs may be spaced apart from the ground when the washing machine is installed on the ground. If the washing machine is unstably installed as described above, the washing machine may be severely vibrated while the washing cycle is being performed, thereby generating loud noise.
In order to solve the above problem, the legs are designed such that height of the legs can be adjusted. That is, the legs are screw-coupled to a base of the washing machine in such a manner that the user can adjust the height of the legs by rotating the legs. In this case, the user or the worker can securely install the legs on the ground by rotating the legs even if at least one of the legs is spaced apart from the ground.